Sprechen sie Deutsch?
by crystaltears483
Summary: Tokio Hotel's singer Bill Kaulitz tries to phone his manager but types in a wrong number. There's Love; there's bad German; and there's probably gonna be minor language and Minor sexuality in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sprechen sie Deutsch?**_

_**Written by me Angel and my best friend Alex.**_

_**Chapter Ein**_

"Angel," a voice shrieked loudly startling a semi short girl dressed all in plain black with chains on her baggy pants. Well she was shorter than everyone around her even though she was 5'4.

She turned to see who'd called her name to find her best friend running as fast as the crowd would allow. "Cheryl, you're early; I thought…" she said trailing off. "Oh never mind, how have you been?" The two girls hugged and started talking as they left the airport.

Angel grabbed her glasses from her chain necklace where she kept her house key, and put them on while trying to push the only long hair on her head out of her eyes so she could see the road. Her hair was dyed black and cut about an inch with her bangs reaching down to tickle her nose. Her hair always covered her left eye; her eyes were tinted silver green-ish blue.

Angel had just turned seventeen and had been working her ass off for two and a half years so she could buy the first of the many cars she'd dreamt of driving one day. It was a deep blue mustang GT convertible with soft light blue seats; everybody she knew who talked about cars always said they wanted leather seats. But why would you want to? I mean aren't they uncomfortable? They look cool but hey I'm just weird like that so deal with it.

"I really like this car; whose is it?"

"Mine," she said with a sing-song tone of voice.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"GOD!"

"I KNOW!"

"So wheres our first stop?" Cheryl questioned.

"I need to go pick up Alex and then we are just gonna go everywhere," Angel said excited that her friend would get to experience Germany in the best ways. Alex's family had moved here two years ago and Angel followed the lead; Cheryl had no intention of leaving her home country though.

The car pulled over and parked in front of a light green house with a dark green door that swung open as a girl stepped through. She wore a black flared skirt with silver chains, silver high top converse with purple laces. She also wore a grey fitted tee that said 'Your just jealous because the voices only talk to me' in purple writing and silver explosions. On her hands she wore black fingerless gloves; her wrists were adorned by spiked bracelets. Her belt was likewise black with metal spikes; her black spiked choker matched the rest of the look. She also had a rubber bracelet that had 'Tokio Hotel' in white letter along with their symbol. Her eye makeup was black and had slight curls at the end of the eye; and her amazing mahogany hair curled perfectly.

"This is the girl you wanted me to meet?" Cheryl asked softly slightly leaning towards Angel as she spoke. "She looks like hell."

"Your one to talk," Angel said pissed off that her friend would say that about a girl she'd never met before.

"Hey Angel," Alex said after closing the car door behind her.

The car sped down the freeway and all the while the three girls were non stop talking and filling each other in on what they've been up to. Mostly it was Angel talking to Cheryl and Alex; and Cheryl talking to Angel while Alex Spoke to Angel. Confusing, I know; you have no idea what lies…okay back to the story. Heh heh.

While Angel was trying to say something her phone went off; her ringtone was the hamster dance. She answered it; and on the other line she could not believe her ears, was that. No, it couldn't be.

"Hallo, ist Jost dort?" A smooth silky voice rang in her ear and she was unmistaken.

"Angel! Watch the traffic!" Cheryl screamed right before reaching out and turning the wheel to avoid the truck in the other lane.

"Hallo? Uh, ist Jost dort?" He asked again.

"Uh," She said, more like panicked. She knew what the question was but how to answer. That was a mystery.

"Wer, dürfen ich fragen, ist sprech?" The voice said again; His voice, the voice she'd dreamt about and heard singing the most beautiful songs she'd ever heard. "God Angel pull over if you're gonna act like this over a call." Alex yelled.

Angel pulled over and tried to make an answer.

"Um ja, Er ist hier, wie immer Du kann nicht sprechen zu Er," okay that's way wrong she though thinking she needed to know for sure if it was him. She had to find out and if he thought Jost was here then he'd keep talking. "Angel you said that way wrong… Gimme that phone!" Alex reached out to grab the phone but Angel dodged her probing hand.

"Was?" he said sounding very confused.

"Du, kann, nicht, sprechen, zu, Jost. Er ist nicht in die nacht richtig jetzt." She said thinking of words that would possibly sound good together.

"Angel who the hell are you talking to so horribly," Alex asked trying not to laugh. "Just give me the PHONE!"

"Wer ist dies, bitte," she asked sounding less panicked.

"Bill," he said confirming her thoughts.

But Alex had surprised her by snatching the phone from her fingers; Angel hardly noticed; she was in shock. In the backseat Alex started talking to Bill but Angel caught only bits of the conversation. Mainly bits she already knew. Bill was looking for Jost but why; maybe he had the wrong number?

"Bill, do you know where Jost is; he's been gone for a long time." Bill looked up at his brother and shook his head before standing up from his comfy spot on the floor. "The shows about to start and he's missing; that's just great," Tom said throwing his hands in the air.

"Cool it, he's got to be here somewhere," Bill said glancing past Tom and around the two workers. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary but Jost usually didn't go wandering around getting lost. Ha ha ha, I made a rhyme Bill smiled to himself as he and Tom searched out the others; maybe he'd told them where he was going.

Tom went to Gustav who was playing with his drum sticks, beating the hardwood floor with them. And Bill went to find Georg who was tuning his bass guitar. Georg looked up and saw the questioning look Bill gave him. "Spill it," he said leaning back.

"Jost is missing, Tom looked everywhere for him and can't find him," Bill said before he realized that Tom had not said he'd looked everywhere.

Gustav looked up to see Tom walking over and he stood up. "Is it time yet?" he asked.

"We can't find Jost; I looked all over and asked everyone. No one's seen him." Tom said watching Gustav. "I haven't seen him," Gustav said starting to sit back down.

"Gustav," Tom said whining slightly.

"God Tom did you call him on his cell phone," Gustav said sounding pissed.

Well there's an idea; God why hadn't he thought of that before. He pulled out his phone as he turned around to see Bill already dialing a number; Tom went over to see if Bill was calling Jost; if he wasn't Tom would.

As Tom got closer to his Brother he heard Bill say. "Hello, is Jost there?"

Tom sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket when he heard a girl's voice softly yell. "Angel! Watch the traffic!" The voice had come from the phone in Bill's hand. Bill held the phone away from his head to let the girl scream before once more putting it to his ear and asking once more. "Hello? Uh, is Jost there?"

"Uh," a female voice said sounding panicked.

"Who, may I ask, is speaking?" He said hoping to God it wasn't some crazed fan girl who would damage his ear drums.

Another girl yelled into the phone. "God Angel pull over if you're gonna act like this over a call."

He waited for a little while before the girl on the phone said to him.

"Um yes, he is here, how always, you can't speak to he." Wow, Bill tried to figure out what that was supposed to mean. He glanced at Tom who was watching closely and trying not to laugh; it looked like it pained him to hold back laughter.

"What?" Bill had to ask; but soon as the word left his lips he wondered if she could really tell him much of anything that resembled a normal sentence.

"You, can, not, talk, to, Jost. He is not in the night right now." Bill looked so funny as he furrowed his eyebrows at whatever the girl had said. I tried to hold in my laughter but it was hard; but when he made THAT face I burst out laughing. Bill covered the phone to block it out and he turned around.

"Angel who the hell are you talking to so horribly." Bill listened to see if the girl would say something else. She did, and it made sense.

"Who is this, please?" She sounded much more relaxed than before. But Bill began to worry; what would this girl do if she recognized his voice, knew his name. Would his ear survive?

"Bill," He said crossing his fingers.

_**A/N**_

_**We like hearing reviews so please do so; the next chapter will be up soon so check back every now and then. Oh and, neither one of us owns Tokio Hotel.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Zwei**_

When Alex hung up the phone she silently passed it back before she and Angel started to scream. "What, I missed something," Cheryl yelled from the passenger's seat.

"It was Bill," Angel yelled excitedly.

Fifteen minutes later when Angel had calmed down enough to drive again they left.

Bill finally got a hold of Jost and he told the boys to just get on stage; that he would be right back. Bill's mind never strayed too far from the girl who spoke German quite fluently; her voice echoed through his head as he performed that night.

"So Bill where do you wanna go to tonight," Tom said coming up to Bill after he gave his guitar to a stage hand. "I'm tired; I might just go get some sleep, you go, have fun." Bill turned and opened the door to the limo before crawling in. Tom shrugged and got in after him.

Bill stared into the darkness and the darkness stared back. "Who was that girl?" he whispered to himself. His eyes closed and he drifted to sleep only to wake up again in two hours to call her again. He had to hear her voice. He listed for a response on the other end of the phone before he realized what he was doing; it was past the middle of the night.

"What," came the reply from a tired sounding girl. She spoke English; that was far different from her answer earlier which is why Bill had thought she spoke German. And that's why Bill did speak his mother tongue to her. This time he would use her language.

"Hey this is Bill," he said stumbling over his words. English wasn't easy for him but he knew enough of it.

"Okay, what do you want," she said still sounding as though she had no clue who was talking to her.

"Who was das… that girl from before," he hoped she would be there.

"Oh Alex; she's not here; I took her home."

"May I know her number," Bill asked; he waited a while but no reply was forth coming. "Hello?"

"What," she said again as though she was just answering another phone call.

"Can you give me Alex's phone number?"

"Oh sure that's real sweet; goodbye."

The phone went dead and he had to laugh; that girl probably thought she was still dreaming and had no idea she was slightly awake. "I guess I'll try again tomorrow," he said before setting his phone down and falling asleep again.

Angel fell out of bed literally; her alarm clock buzzed loudly for ten minutes before it got loud enough to jolt her awake. She got off the floor and dressed; soon as she ate breakfast she drove to work. Sadly she worked as a shelf stocker; she would restock the shelves at the store closest to her studio apartment. She had to wear an apron and follow some required clothing rules; she ended up wearing a plain black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans that looked as though she dropped a bottle of bleach on and crumpled up. Her high top converse were black and white checkers and her hair had to be pushed out of her eyes while she worked.

She had pretty good organizing skills so it wasn't all that bad; she still wished that it didn't have to be this job. Thankfully the day went by quickly and she was soon back hope changing clothing for the night; she always went to some nightclub after work. Something she didn't need all her friends to know about was that she had lost the power to love; so she did what her father had done to show his love.

She wore a form fitting dark blue halter top with her best black miniskirt; her checkered converse were however the only pair of shoes she owned so she wore them with thigh high black and blue socks so there was a slight gap between the bottom of the skirt and the top of the socks. She had her chain necklace with her house key and several other chains; one had a plain cross, another had the letters T and K. Her wrists were covered with bracelets but her left wrist also had a black wrist band that had the Tokio Hotel symbol on it.

"Hey Kitten," a deep voice said behind her; she turned to see a tall black man standing behind her. "Jake," she said smiling when one of his hands wrapped around her stomach while the other dug down into the back of her pants.

"I need a drink; come on Jake let's wait till later," he pulled his hand out of her pant but left it resting on her backside while he led her to the bar.

She ordered a screwdriver but Jake had a glass of vodka; they sat at a table and talked until the drinks were gone. This was the part of the night where they'd dance till they were both panting and then drink like crazy. Both tried as hard as they could to be totally wasted before they screwed in a back room. But Angel's phone rang.

"Hallo wie geht es Ihnen?" Angel said laughing into the phone.

"Hallo, ist Alex dort?" Bill's voice said in her ear; he sounded hesitant but why. Angel shook her head to get rid of confusing thoughts.

"Nein," Angel gasped when Jake licked her neck slowly.

"Was ist Alex's handy nummer bitte," he asked.

"Ich weiß es nicht richtig jetzt," Angel threw her phone down and allowed Jake to lead her down the hall to their room.

Bill had so much to do today he'd forgotten to call that number again; there was an interview, a concert, a signing, and then another concert that night. He pulled out his phone finally and dialed the number after getting away from everybody.

"Hello how are you? She said sounding drunk.

"Hello, is Alex there?" he had no idea if she really did speak German or was too drunk to know what she was saying; it turns out she spoke better German than when she was sober.

"No," she said before gasping.

"What is Alex's cell phone number please?"

"I don't know right now," she said moments before a crashing sound filled his ear then nothing.

Great, in all of the stupid things to do when drunk she had to break her phone. "Now I may never find her," bill said softly.

_**A/N**_

_**Okay I know this isn't all that good but I needed to write something to get out of a writer's block; the next chapter should be more exciting. Well I hope it is.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Drei**_

Alex sat in the library ignoring the occasional incredulous look from passersby. Her books were spread across an entire table. Alex was at least a year ahead in every subject and up to four in others that meant she didn't get to spend lots of time at clubs and other such festivities she didn't mind. She was currently writing a history essay (history being her worst subject) she looked frazzled. She was sitting cross legged so her thighs had indents from the zippers of her London boots. The tight red top she was wearing was really starting to annoy her. Usually she didn't even think about what she was wearing but as most people know after 3 hours of homework everything's annoying. She gave up on her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Her fingers getting tangled in the curls. She swore quietly and that's when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hallo?" she said. She may have been born in America but she was fully adapted to Germany. She was in love with the country. There was no reply. She heard sounds in the back ground. She rolled her eyes realizing that Angel must have but dialed her. She was at the club. then she heard Jake speaking. She jumped to her feet stuffing everything in her bag. She HATED that boy. She walked to the gym next door. She had a membership there because of all her sports. She caught a cab and took it to the club. She let her hair down again as she walked in. She saw Angel and Jake disappear into the back hallway. She swore colorfully. She saw Angel's phone on the floor she picked it up seeing the number on the screen she paused. She recognized that number she had memorized it (on accident) after seeing it yesterday. People said she had a mind like a steal trap, they weren't far off. 

'Why is bill calling her?' she asked herself mournfully. Right now she put the thought away. She was used to being hated and ignored her friends always did better than her in the dating pool. Guys just didn't want educated, athletic, emo girls. Alex sighed she really wished she had something other than a black barely longer than mini skirt on. She was glad that she was wearing sheer white nylons. She had a lot of scars on her legs that the sheer covered without being obvious. She followed her friend seeing the room they vanished into she paused. She hated what that guy did to her friend but would Angel like her stopping him and maybe landing Jake in the hospital? She didn't care. She took a few steps forward and opened the door to the room where her friend had vanished.

She walked in slowly hearing the sounds on the mattress springs go crazy she pulled out Angel's phone having put it in her pocket she dialed.

She had no escape this time; he would be able to finish this; she would be broken. She had way more to drink than he had giving him more of an advantage than all the other times. Alex burst into the room alone and turned the light on startling Jake; Alex sighed she grabbed Jake and threw him to the ground. He was drunk and not expecting Alex to be as strong as she was no one ever did. She swung her fist hard into his face breaking his nose. He clawed at her face she moved but he got her face. The police ran in as Alex stood up and kicked Jake hard in the stomach. 

"Bastard," she muttered checking her shoulder. 

Angel lay in the bed naked and bleeding, tears falling like rain. Alex covered her with the blanket and helped her to her feet. "You need to see a Doctor," she said taking her friend out to people from the hospital. 

Alex rode in the ambulance with Angel but once at the hospital she was taken to another room while they took care of Angel. Since she'd beat Jake up she'd acquired several cuts and was likewise bleeding. They bandaged her up and let her see how her friend was doing. After several scans and tests Alex was allowed in the room where Angel sat propped up in bed staring at the opposite wall.

"Angel?"

"I didn't do it," Angel said slurring her words; still being very drunk.

"I know," Alex sat on the bed.

"But I wanted to have…" Angel said but stopped. "Have… Be… Uh." Angel looked so confused; Alex couldn't help but laugh at this.

"It's not funny because I'm really hungry and I want pizza right now so could you go get me pizza I'm really hungry," Angel waved her hands around in the air to apparently help her tell Alex that she was hungry; only making Alex laugh harder. "I'll go see if I can get you something to eat." She hoped off the bed and left.

After she shut the door she felt Angel's phone start to vibrate before the ringtone kicked in.

"Hallo, wer ist dies?" She asked.

"Ich bin Bill; wer ist dies?" Alex's heart sped up. She knew it was him but she wanted to hear him say it. Then she remembered she was using Angels phone and her heart broke. He didn't want her, no one did.

"Ich bin Alex, dies ist nicht mein handy. Es ist Angel's."

"Ich wollen zu sprechen zu Du." Bill said softly into the phone. Alex's eyes went wide 'no way' she thought she was hearing things. It wasn't the first time her imagination had played such tricks on her.

"Warum?" Alex asked; she really wanted to talk to him but he had called Angel not her. Why would you call a girl to talk to her friend? You wouldn't he was lying he had to be. Why would someone as perfect as him want to talk to her? She was a failure.

He waited a few hours to call back; praying that the phone hadn't been damaged.

"Hello, who is this?" A girl said; was it her?

"I'm Bill; who is this?" He asked hoping.

"I'm Alex; this isn't my mobile phone. It's Angel's." I know he thought to himself; you're who I was looking for.

"I want to talk to you." He said quietly.

"Why?" Why? She had to ask why? This girl whose voice had been stuck in his head for hours asked him why he wanted to talk to her. He didn't know how to answer; what should he say?

"Are you still there?" The voice brought him back to reality and he immediately said yes.

"Where are you?" he asked her.

"At the hospital; my friend is hurt." Bill's heart went out for her; he needed to see her now.

"What's the address?" Alex was amazed; he was going to come here. Didn't he want to sleep or whatever else? Alex stumbled through the address for him and soon they hung up.

She got Angel some food only to come back to the room to find her passed out; Alex shrugged and placed the tray on the bed stand when the Doctor came in.

"So is she alright?" Alex asked.

"She'll be fine; but I need to notify her parents."

"She doesn't have parents anymore," Alex said which was true; Angel had disclaimed them and ran away.

"So are you her direct family?" She shook her head.

"Does Angel have any family?" Again she shook her head.

"Well I guess I can tell you; she has several cuts and scars that much you know. The girl also has scars that I think she put there herself." That didn't surprise Alex; Angel told her everything.

He lifted Angel's hospital gown just high enough to see the Tokio Hotel symbol she'd carved on the inside of her left thigh. "I also have reason to believe she has a strong mental problem and with all the beatings she has had tonight it may have increased. She may need to see a psychiatrist." Alex nodded none of this was new to her. If she was honest she knew Angel wasn't the only one who needed serious help. Alex subconsciously rubbed her stomach and arms. The layers of cloth covering the layers of scars there. Alex's mind slipped out of the presence deep into a realm of thought she didn't want to be in. She saw herself sitting in the corner hiding from the world. All the images from the past welling inside a mind that wasn't strong enough to take it. Her face clouded over and the doctor watched her anxiously seeing things he wished he wasn't in the girls green eyes.

Alex often had such moments and as no one ever paid attention to her no one noticed. She struggled with the memories the images the pain for a few moments before she was coherent. The doctor watched nervously he wasn't used to people with emotional problems he was a physical doctor not a psychiatrist. He watched nervously as the girl thought and dark emotions fluttered over her eyes. Finally the 'clouds' cleared and she spoke.

"I understand sir; is she going to be alright if I take her home tonight?"

"She'll be fine; what she needs right now is sleep."

Bill texted her telling her he was out front; so she replied by texting him the room number.

He hurried up the stairs and found room 182 easy enough; he knocked lightly.

The door opened out and Bill saw a girl standing there. He couldn't name the expression on her face. It looked like shock, amazement, and fear rolled into one with something else added. She was beautiful. He bright hospital lights glinted in her dark eyes and lent shine to her curls. The light bleached any resemblance of color out of her skin. Her hair lit up deep red and bright gold appearing on the mahogany surface as a light in the hall flickered back to life. Bill stepped closer so he could see her eye color. They were a brilliant green; there were so many shades he couldn't count. He was frozen for a moment she was so beautiful, so perfect even the heavy black and sparkling eyeliner around her eyes was perfect. Was this Alex? It had to be.

"Hallo Bill," she said in her wonderful German. Bill paused for a moment before he spoke. She had a soft accent in her voice; it was barely there but just enough that the usually harsh language sounded soft and musical. Then again that may just have been her voice; it was deep for a girl's but still feminine.

"Hallo Alex, wie ist Angel?" He asked after a semi uncomfortable silence.

_**A/N**_

_**That last sentence translated is "Hello Alex, how is Angel?" For those of you who don't know German.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Vier**_

Alex's heart sank when he asked about Angel but she stepped aside to let him in the room. He walked in and turned around to face Alex.

"What?" She asked slightly backing up; did he not like they way she looked? Was she too pale for him? She knew he would never fall in love with her because he was too perfect and she was too emo. She was a cutter, a broken soul; a failure; and had mental problems.

"Nothing, I like looking at your face." He said in English. 

"Whozat?" Angel asked slurring her words as she tried to open her eyes. Alex went straight to the bed using it as an excuse to hide her face. She surprised herself most of her life was based on pretending to be what she wasn't; she was the best liar most people ever met, why couldn't she keep her face on an even plane. Angel's eyes opened and she saw her friends face, her face was perfectly smooth but her eyes were pools of turmoil. Something told Angel not to comment on it as she looked around. She saw Bill and was instantly confused. He must have called while Alex had my phone, she thought remembering all the times he called asking about her. She was happy for her friend. Alex was lonely always, a combination of several inherited mental diseases added to the daily torment she went through. Anyone who saw Alex's day would be in awe, the girl was amazing, a genius, an athletic goddess, a poet, a good friend, but in Alex's world no matter how hard she tried there was always something wrong with what she did. Angel really wanted to ask Alex what had happened the only time Alex wasn't flawlessly in control was after she got in trouble, one time Angel had been on the phone with Alex when she got in trouble and never wanted to hear that again.

Bill stood there watching the silent exchange between the two friends. He wasn't sure what to say. He was still confused by the defensive approach Alex had taken, why would someone like her need to be so defensive like she expected him to attack her?  
"Excuse, me," Alex said stepping away. Her face was emotionless, shock probably, "I really need to use the bathroom."

"Alex, please don't leave," Angel's voice was soft. 

"I'll be right back," said as she vanished out the door. Bill watched he felt like there was more to the exchange than a girl who had recently been traumatized not wanting to be left alone with a stranger. 

"Why do you want her?" Angel said, her voice was clear for one who had been drunk an hour or two before, maybe the shock had cleared her system. 

"Was," Bill said confused. 

"Alex, you want her, I can see it clearly on your face, why?" 

"I don't know?"

Angel looked at him, she knew if he so much as implied that he wanted Alex, Alex would be his. Alex spent so much of her life being hated that when someone offered her a chance to be accepted she took it without thinking, that same need to be accepted had nearly destroyed her more times than Angel could count. Each time Alex got up and kept going but long ago she stopped really getting up. 

"You don't know?" 

"No," Bill decided that he had to tell Alex's friend the truth or she might keep Alex away from him, "all I know is since the first day I talked to her I can't get her out of my head!" Angel looked at him. 

"I don't know," Angel murmured to herself. Bill realized she wasn't talking to him and so stayed silent.

"No!" Alex's exclamation was soft as she hit the wall. Her head made a loud slamming sound but this was a one person bathroom, no one was around to hear, she was used to hiding what she really was. Alex curled into a tight ball on the floor letting her feelings flood her, if she didn't she wouldn't be able to control them later. Pain shot threw her, emotional pain so strong that it hurt her physically. "He wants her," she spoke to herself, "no surprise, she's pretty, tan," Alex listed all the reason Angel was better than she was. Telling herself that Bill would be happier if she didn't try to destroy what was going on. She squashed the part of herself that said that she deserved Bill and Angel didn't. That wasn't true she deserved nothing.

No tears escaped her eyes they never did. Alex slowly sat up still shaken with the extent of the pain that flooded through her. She pulled a paper clip that had been sharpened to a point sharper than most knives out of her pocket. (She kept all sorts of things in her pockets) She pulled the paperclip and lifted her shirt up. Carefully she pressed the edge against her skin it slid into her skin and she pushed it deeper until an inch of the blade rested in her skin. She took a deep breath and ripped it out slicing more skin in the process. She fixed her shirt put the paper clip away pulled her eyeliner out fixed that and walked out of the bathroom, composure returned.

Bill thought he had imagined the strangeness with how Alex had acted earlier because when she returned she looked fine. She looked tired but at the same time slightly happy, probably that she had gotten to her friend before whatever else had because it was obvious something maybe someone had attacked Angel. Bill attempted several times to start a conversation with Alex but each time she turned his attention away from her or at least tried to. Suddenly her phone went off and she looked at the number her skin loosing even more color if that was possible.

"Hello dad," she said her strong voice losing all its strength. Bill could hear a man's voice from where he was, he couldn't hear what was being said but he could hear the tone. "I know… Angel needed me… I'm sorry… I know daddy-" Bill's stomach lurched in anger as he watched the strong girl he had been watching turn into a girl with the will power of a three year old, the way she said 'daddy' the fear in her voice made him want to kill the man who would treat her this way.

"I'm sorry… She needed me… she isn't… I'm sorry, I'm sorry… okay I'll be there!" tears of fear shone in her eyes as she hung up the phone.

"Alex I'm sorry!" Angel said, tears collecting in her eyes as Alex headed for the door. 

"I have to go," was all she said as she disappeared. 

"What the hell!" Bill demanded. 

"Her dad…" was all Angel could say, she hated seeing her friend like that especially since she knew how good at hiding her friend was, it spoke to the sheer terror Alex felt when she was screamed at that any of it showed on her face. 

"I figured that out" Bill said angrily.

Angel began crying softly at first then powerful sobs shook her; Bill sat up on the bed and held her as she murmured a sturdy line of curse words. Soon her tears slowed and she sat back pulling away from his arms. She looked around for her phone and found it on the bed stand where Alex must have put it sometime before she left.

"I have to go," was her somewhat slurred response to whatever she saw on her phone. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothing Bill helped her collect her things, and soon she bounced out of the room with Bill following.

"Where?"

Angel spun around at his question as if she were shocked that he was still there.

"I have to do something that requires my not being in a hospital," she said before they both left the building.

"Do you need help getting home?" Bill asked as she began to walk to the street. "I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind driving you?"

Being still slightly intoxicated she accepted; had she been fully aware of her surroundings she'd have declined the offer. They both got in Tom's car.

He gave Bill a questioning look before Bill said, "She needs you to drive her home can you please?"

Tom caught on to the English and asked Angel. "Where to?"

Angel pointed forward. "Oh great," Tom whispered pulling out of the parking lot.

"So cutie what's your name?"

She looked at Tom before answering. "That's beautiful," he said after she told him. The car stopped at an intersection and Tom glanced at Angel; she pointed and the car once more pulled forward. He followed her finger till he pulled into a parking lot to an apartment complex.

"Thanks for driving me home," she said and hugged Tom. She waved to Bill and thanked him as well before leaving the car and walking to her studio apartment.

She opened the door to her still unfurnished home and sighed. The sigh was sad and detached almost.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Fünf**_

After having a quick snack she went into her bedroom and lay on the thick blanket on the floor before pulling a thinner one over her. Her room was just as vacant as the living room; and basically the only room in the whole place that was nearly full was her closet. Her small kitchen was nicely stocked but with enough food for only about a week.

The next day she repeated the morning ritual and once more went to work; only today she saw out of the corner of her eye a man wearing baggy pants, a hoodie with the hood up, and black sunglasses. She turned to look at him better but he also looked her way and she turned back immediately. Angel could feel his eyes on her neck so she retreated to a different section of the store; only to find he had taken a different route and was there before her.

"Excuse me but, you look familiar," he said with a German accent.

"Well I should since you did drive me home last night," she replied. He laughed.

"Yeah I know; I just needed a way to start a conversation with you," he laughed again when she smirked.

"I'm working now," she said turning to walk away.

"Wait," his hand grabbed hers and held her in her place. "I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with me later." The question surprised her. Why on earth would Tom Kaulitz want to hang out with her, unless he wanted to screw her? She was nothing special; she wasn't as good looking as most of the girls he's had.

"I can't," she said searching for a way out. "I'm spending time with Alex today sorry."

"I'll meet you at the club," he called after her as she ran off to hide.

He'd found out what club she'd been at earlier and had already planned to go there to find her.

Angel sat in one of the bathroom stalls and tried to calm herself; she was so scared to talk to him now that she was sober. She was super shy unless she was with close friends.

Curiosity got the better of her and she dressed up to go back to the club; she wore her form fitting black shirt that had only one strap on her right shoulder; her dark blue miniskirt and her converse. She combed her short hair and applied a ton of black eye makeup and lots of cover up to make her face pale; she even applied a little all over the places where clothing didn't cover.

The crowd was thin but it would soon fill the place as the night progressed; music was blaring and lights flickered making it hard to find him, if he was even here yet. She knew he would come. But, when?

She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned to find Tom standing behind her smiling.

"I knew you couldn't resist coming," he said with a knowing smirk.

"I didn't come to see you," she said leaving him to order a drink.

"Yeah you did," he said following her.

"No I didn't," she said sipping her Irish Mist.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Fine," he said lifting his arms in defeat; but keeping his grin.

"Believe what you wanna believe; I came to find Jake," she said looking around; it was odd because he normally met her at the door.

"Oh you mean that black pervert? Didn't he rape you?"

"Maybe, but if he did it was because I asked for it."

"Oh, so you ended up in the hospital because you made him beat you up."

"No."

"Did you make him hurt you?"

"No, I can't explain it." She said close to tears.

"Then try." His eyes challenged her.

"Why," her voice broke; tears streaming down her face; her heart in pain from keeping her from crying.

"You told me that you asked for it."

"I did," she said surrendering to the tears.

"He went to jail for statutory rape," Tom said softening his voice; pissed that he made a woman cry.

"Oh my God," she broke down; Jake was her retreat, he gave her what she wanted; he helped cloud her mind from all the pain of reality. But he was also the one who overstepped boundaries; continued on after she begged him to stop; hurt her in the worst way imaginable; but she asked for it. He helped her punish herself; she felt she deserved the pain he gave her when he began to get rough. Tom pulled her to his chest and tried to comfort her; after all it was his fault she was crying.

Angel tried to remember how Alex knew where to find her; and how she knew what time to interrupt. Had her phone called Alex's when she'd dropped it? That had to be the answer. The tears slowed and she pulled away from Tom before running out the door. He followed begging her to stay; all she could say was "I'm sorry."

When she ran into her studio she locked the door and pulled the curtains over the front window.

"Damn it, could I get any stupider?" Tom asked himself (still using English) losing sight of Angel in the shadows before turning back to the club. He hated the few drinks he'd managed to down before he saw her walk in the door to the club; had he been sober he'd never have gone that far. He was just amazed that he hadn't tried to pull her to a room.

The next day he would have to leave this city and he'd have to wait a few months before he'd have another chance to come here to see her. Bill probably still had her number so that was good; but would she want to talk to him? After all he had challenged her before telling her about Jake; which apparently had upset her far more than he thought. He'd thought 'well the guy raped her maybe she'll be happy he's in jail' but he was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Sechs**_

Tom sat at the bar with a drink in his hand and his phone in the other. He finally called Bill and asked for Alex's number; when Bill asked why, Tom just said he needs her to talk to Angel. Bill gave him the number and Tom immediately hung up and dialed her number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Alex said with her faint English accent.

"Hey Alex; Bill gave me you're number so I could ask you to talk to Angel because she just totally freaked." Tom's voice wavered as he spoke because his mind relayed the crystal tears falling from silver eyes. 

"What happened," Alex said sounding worried. 

"I'm not sure exactly; just please talk to her." 

"Alright; but if you did anything to hurt her then I'll-" Alex started but Tom interrupted her. 

"I may have gone too far in accusing what's-his-name that put her in the hospital." 

"Oh great," Alex said nearly yelling into the phone. Tom flinched afraid she might be mad at him, "she can be so stupid sometimes!"

* * *

A loud knock sounded on the door which forced Angel to wrap her leg up and scramble into a dress before running to the door. 

"Hey," Alex said standing in the doorway; Angel stepped aside to let her in and soon the door was shut. 

"So what's the deal with you and Tom," Alex said starting the conversation off with her usual blunt manner. 

"Nothing," it was her automatic response to almost everything. 

"Angel," Alex said; knowing Angel couldn't stay quiet for long. 

"He was so rude and immature when he accused Jake of whatever it was; but he wouldn't drop it and he pissed me off." Angel paused her rant for Alex to say something; anything. Alex looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up at Angel again. 

"Jake went to jail." 

"I know," Angel said tears collecting in her eyes; Angel sucks at hiding things like this. Alex sighed and did something that would have shocked and for horrified almost anyone. She slapped Angel. Angel wasn't surprised and in actuality she knew Alex had the right of it. But it still pissed her off. 

"Listen to me," Alex said now having Angel's full attention, "Jake was an ass, he used you, he hurt you, you will never speak to nor see him again or I will kick both your asses understood?" Angel nodded she knew that it would make Alex go away faster if she lied. "Second Tom was doing things right for once," her scorn for the player was quite evident, "he cares about you, you are going to apologize, I don't care if you ever see him after words but he did something right and you will make sure he knew that okay?" 

"Yes," Angel's voice was soft but she could hide her anger for a little while at least. Alex gave her one last evaluative look before she turned and walked out the door.

"Bitch," Angel said to the door.

* * *

An hour later Tom couldn't help it he called Alex again to find out what Angel said. Alex had just stepped out her door when she got the call and she told Tom to wait till he's sober and then call Angel. Which sounded like a good idea; he tried to become sober but failed. He sat there for fifteen minutes before calling Angel. 

"Hello who is this?" Angel said softly in his ear; it sounded like the voice of an angel. Ha, that's kinda funny. 

"This is Tom," he said hoping she wouldn't hang up on him. 

"What's your deal?" she said still angry but Alex's words were filtering through her mind. Shaking her head she hated Alex in that very moment; and refused to apologize. 

"I'm sorry," he said without hesitation. "It was wrong and I'm really sorry so I want to ask for your forgiveness." 

The line was silent for a moment before she spoke up. 

"You're still drunk; you don't know what you're saying." 

"Yes I do and I am begging you." He sounded honest. 

"I'm coming back," she said quickly before hanging up. "God do I really need this that much; what's wrong with me," Angel muttered to herself. "Do you want the short list or the long list?" She said in answer to her first question. "Shit now I'm talking to myself again." She yelled to the sky. "You've always done this; why should you get upset now?" She said walking faster. "Because if Tom saw us talking then he'd think I was crazy…" She paused. "I just said 'us', I really am crazy," she said shaking her head and continuing her fast pace. "But I'm not apologizing for something he did and that's final." "What would Alex say to that?" A voice in her head taunted. "Shit!" 

Tom was waiting outside for her and she ran to him without thinking. 

"I'm so stupid," she cried falling into his embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid and you probably hate me now." 

"No, no no no; sh. I don't hate you. I could never hate you." He said pulling her back to look at her; he dried her tears and kissed her softly. 

"I have to leave tomorrow but I will call you very often okay; and you can call me whenever."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

"Hello? Is this Alex?" Bill asked into the phone. 

"Yeah, what's up," Alex sounded as though she was asking why he was calling; but it could just be Bill hearing things. 

"I wanted to see you again," he asked shyly. 

"Me? Why?" Bill was in shock; again. How could the girl be unsure as to why a guy would want to talk to her? 

"Because I really like you," he said; his heart increased its beating. 

"You do?" She sounded shocked. 

"Yeah, um; do you wanna hang out? I have to leave tomorrow to go to the next city though." 

"Okay, sure," Alex was truly amazed that he would want to spend his time with her. But maybe he liked to talk to his fans; that had to be it. She told him where he'd pick her up and the phone line went dead.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Bill smiled his beautiful smile when he saw her open her door. He offered his arm and she took it laughing; when they got over to his car he opened her door for her and shut it when she was seated. Alex stared out the window as they drove Bill was attempting to keep his eyes on the road and failing. Alex was wearing metallic silver leggings a short black skirt and black paten-leather stilettos that had silver studs in them. Her black tee shirt was a little bit tighter than form-fitting. Her hair was flat ironed and blew crazily in the wind from the open window. Her eyeliner and lipstick were both black and even in the sunlight her skin was white as a vampire's. Eventually they got to a café and Bill pulled over before he crashed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Sieben  
**_

Alex woke up the next day to hear her parents fighting again; her heart cringed at getting up. When her parents fought they always yelled at her; which scared her because of her self confidence issues. It made her upset. She tried so hard and nothing she did changed anything. Her teachers told her how amazed they were how much better than everyone else she was but when she came home she did everything wrong. 

She got out of bed and thought of Bill; the way he'd left last night. Her heart throbbed she didn't trust people easily and the way she felt now was the reason why. When you trust someone they get in your heart and they break it. Obviously Bill hadn't wanted her to come with him; clearly she was just another fan in his eyes. His beautiful golden brown pools of liquid crystal. How could he ever want her; she wasn't anything special. She was nothing. 

She knew he didn't want to stay with her; she had to end this. She waited till she heard doors slammed and the shouting stop before daring to leave her room. She got up and dressed; her eyes looked around her room in a sort of farewell. She stood in front of her mirror carefully doing her makeup. It didn't matter really but this was the last time she would be doing this.

Her eyes grazed the place on her dresser where her camera had been sitting. Joy; her dad had no clue how much of an asshole he was. She left her room and went to the kitchen to get her dad's new silver knife from the corner cabinet before leaving the house. He stole her stuff, she could use his. 

She walked slowly to the park she knew would be void of any other person because of the dark thunderheads above. Alex wove her way through the trees to the clearing and knelt directly in the center just to be dramatic. She took the silver knife in her hand and slowly pierced her skin with it; writing words that reflected the pain she felt. She wrote some lyrics to some of her favorite songs; she wrote small bits of poetry about Bill. She carved many other things before-

_Ich muss durch den monsoon  
Hinter die welt  
Ans ende der zeit  
Bis kein regen mir-  
_

"Hallo?" She said answering her phone; Durch Den Monsun was her ring tone for Angel. 

"Hey," she said into the phone softly. "I was wondering how you were doing. You know; since Bill left." 

"I'm fine really; don't worry," Alex said into the phone. She knew she sounded flawless but some people knew her better than to listen to her voice, or look at her face, or even her body for the truth she still didn't know what gave her away to those few people. Her acting was flawless… 

Rain started to pour from the sky and Alex tried to shield her phone to keep it dry enough to finish the call. 

"Are you outside," Angel asked curiously. 

"Yeah just walking home," she lied. 

"From the library?" 

"Yeah; just needed to finish up on some studying." 

"Okay, well I got to go," Angel said sounding slightly unconvinced. 

"Alright bye," Alex said before hanging up the phone and dropping it back into her pocket.

Angel stuffed her feet into her new dark blue high top converse with metallic sharpie drawings on them before running out the door. The rain beat down on her as she ran to the one place she knew Alex would go to end everything. She had to stop her; or at least join her.

She ran through the trees and yelled Alex's name; once she got to the clearing she yelled it again seeing Alex on the ground with her back to Angel. Alex turned her head to see Angel running towards her. 

"Why," Angel shouted over thunder. "Why would you do this without so much as a goodbye to me; to Bill." Alex's eyes fell as she thought of Bill; but she remembered that he'd left. Her eyes hardened as her heart tore again. She felt so broken she barely felt human. She couldn't even care. 

"He wouldn't want you to do this; I don't want you to do this. If I can't stop you then I'll die with you."

"Don't say that," Alex screamed at her. "You have so much to live for." Alex knew her friend would be better alive than dead; and that she wasn't. She knew that everything would be better if she died. It had to be. 

"So do you," Angel yelled falling to her knees. The only sign that proved she was crying were her shaking shoulders and reddened eyes. She looked at Alex. How could she not be crying right now… then again Alex never cried. Alex never broke down; she was always the strong one. She had to be even when she was about to end it. All of it.

"Run away with me," Angel said not yelling; barely talking. But Alex still understood.

"Please," Angel begged.

Alex thought it over in her head before nodding her head; Angel smiled and helped her off the wet grass.

They ran back to Angel's place to get her stuff packed first; when they left her house the rain had stopped and the sun was shining again. Angel shoved what little amount of belongings she actually had into the trunk of her mustang. They snuck into Alex's house and into her room to pack; she did most of the packing since Angel had no idea how she could help. Soon Alex's things were also put in the trunk and Angel asked, "where to?"

"Collette's house. Her parent won't mind; in fact they'd most likely help." Alex said.

"Okey dokey," Angel said putting it in drive and pulling out into the street.

They sat in silence only talking when Angel needed to know which way to turn; until Angel pulled up in front of Collette's place; OH MY F*CKING TOM. The house looked like a rich person lived there.

A girl with spider brown hair and what looked like zombie makeup ran out towards the car holding… what is that? Scissors? OH MY GOD!

Alex got out of the car; Angel also got out of the car and was freaking out. She got a better look on the girl who had run towards them waving scissors in the air. Her hair was stick straight and her eyes were Technicolor, they had brown and blue and green. The girl looked short compared to Alex.

Angel went around her car to meet this friend of Alex's.

"Hey I'm Angel," she said not wanting to shake hands with the girl who was still holding the scissors. Not that she didn't like pain and blood, only if inflicted by herself did she enjoy it.

"I'm Collette," she said stepping behind Alex but looking around her and staring at Angel interest in her eyes. Alex sighed.

"Stop being shy," she pushed Collette out from behind her, "And Angel she won't hurt you with the scissors!"

"You aren't worthy of the scissors," Collette protested placing her hands on her hips

"I don't think I want to be worthy of the scissors," Angel said stepping back slightly.

"Scissors!" Alex said playfully taking the scissors from Collette who screamed.

"THOSE ARE MY SCISSORS!"

"I know!" Alex said laughing. Collette jumped her Alex tossed the scissors away and the two girl tussled laughing hysterically. Angel stared more than a little scared as the two inflicted injuries on each other, not small ones either there would be some major bruises tomorrow.

"Shit you two are gonna kill each other one day," Angel laughed after a moment of shock.

"Probably," Alex said also laughing.

Angel watched the two and her heart twisted; she wished so much for friendship like that. She had been a loner for a long time; her only social time was with Jake at the bar, Tom, and Alex. The rest of her life was spent alone.

Alex stood up she could see the pain in her friends face she ignored it. Not everyone appreciated the fact that she could read humans like books. She was an amazing profiler maybe she would be one when she grew up… but could she ever arrest serial killers it wasn't their fault the world had turned against them... Besides maybe one day she would have to arrest Collette but for now it was a good idea. Alex sighed she was glad she had Collette she had never had a guy in her life she rarely had friends and in a heart as delicate as hers that had done a lot of damage.

Angel saw Alex glance up at her then back to the girl she was wrestling with. Angel knew Alex saw the pain in her eyes; it must have been obvious because Angel sucked at hiding her emotions.

"Well if there's nothing else I have to do here then I'm gonna go," Angel said backing up till he fingers touched the cool metal.

"I'll call you later I have some things to explain..." Alex said looking down at her arms which were covered in words and cuts... she would never be able to wear short sleeves again... she leaned closer to Angel so Collette who was searching for her scissors couldn't hear. "I'm sorry for how that went Collette doesn't like new people and well..." she didn't want to say that the fights were how they both got anger and frustration out without needing a reason they both understood it. Collette and Alex thought the same they were Closer than sisters and better than twins....

"Nah don't worry; I don't really like new people either." Angel said looking towards Collette. She smiled, "I'll talk to you later; and Alex," she said before getting in her car. "Don't die before you call," she laughed opening her door.

After seating herself she started the car and drove off. "Fuck you, why did you have to send him to jail," Angel shouted alone in her car. "She hated Jake and you know that," Angel responded to herself. "Yes but Jake was the one who helped me get out my anger; my stress." Angel sped the car up slightly as her shouting grew louder. "How could she not see that; I haven't cut my arm or leg in forever because of him," she slowed the car and pulled into the parking lot to a park. She locked her car before leaving; she shouldered her black purse and stalked off.

She wasn't like Alex she didn't have a friend she could fist fight, she didn't have sports in which to whack balls, and she was too scared to hurt herself the way Alex did. Angel was a cutter but not the way Alex was... Alex was a violent person and it showed most of her cuts were 6-8 inches long they were rough and deep. The only order in her cutting was the single word and symbol on her right rib cage 'Bill ' she had written there. It stood out in the chaos that was her skin. Angel punched at her skin, thinking of how much her friend hurt herself was not calming.

Angel had more control of where she cut; because she hadn't wanted Jake to see; or her family when she'd had one. Angel climbed a tree and pulled out her razorblade; she pulled her wrist band off and cut in the very place she'd cut when she'd first started. Each time she slit her skin she thought of something. Jake, Alex, The pain she knew Alex felt, herself, everything that she hated.

Alex sat at the counter while Collette examined her arms with morbid fascination. Alex still wasn't sure what to tell Collette's parents when they came home but for now she let her friend get her obsession with her friends near death out of the way. Collette was angry that Alex hadn't waited for her she was supposed to but she did understand. Alex kept thinking about what Bill would say then realized she would probably never hear from him again...

Bill sat on the edge of his bed in his hotel room contemplating; he gave up and dialed her number. But only after he dialed and pushed call that he thought she might not answer. He listened to the dial tone for a moment.

"Hallo," Alex said into the phone; she hid the hurt she felt when she saw his number.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Acht**_

"Hallo, Alex, how are you?" something told Bill Alex wouldn't handle anyone even someone as new to her life as him leaving very well if only he knew how much he meant to her.

"I'm fine," Collette watched Alex's face light up as she spoke, she didn't look happy or she did but not to someone who shared her soul. "How about you?"

"I'm great, it's crazy again we have a concert tonight," he wondered suddenly if she had ever been to one of his concerts.

"Where?" Alex gestured Collette into silence and put Bill on speaker phone. Bill gave the name of the town and Alex and Collette almost screamed in excitement.

"That's amazing!" Collette whispered.

"That's awesome?" Alex said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm visiting my friend in that city, not like I'll be able to go..." she muttered tickets were expensive... Collette's parents had cash but chances were the concert was already sold out.

That's it, he thought to himself; this is so perfect.

"Hey maybe if you'd like to come I can get you backstage passes," he said knowing full well that the concert was completely sold out.

More screams echoed in his ears at that. "I'd love that," Alex said smiling so big.

"Great, then you'll need... uh two," he said considering he had heard two girls. Alex thought of Angel and she asked if they could have three.

"Sure," Bill said excited that she was gonna come. "So do you have a ride," he asked.

"YES!" came a voice through the phone that wasn't Alex's.

"I guess that's a yes?" Alex said smiling.

"I'll see you there!" Bill said. Tom who was watching him thought his face might crack in half. The line went dead and Bill burst out laughing.

"Okay who was that and what are you laughing at," Tom asked looking very confused.

"That was Alex," he said trying to stop laughing.

"You're laughing at me now aren't you," Tom said offended almost.

"Yeah a little bit," Bill said taking deep breaths now.

"So I'm guessing we can expect her and, two other friends to be her?"

"Yep," Bill squealed.

Tom smiled at his brother.

He was so childish in some ways… so innocent it was cute. He was glad Bill was happy with this girl he just wished he knew the girl better. What if she just wanted to use Bill? He was glad the he was going to meet her... that friend of hers... Angel was strange he hoped Alex wouldn't be... he didn't know if Bill would deal well with that.

But then Angel had been drunk the times Tom had seen her. He wanted to see Angel again; she was so amazing in a weird kind of way.

Tom left Bill there to calm down a bit; he grabbed his newest guitar and sat down strumming the chords for In Die Nacht. Bill sat down and started to sing as Tom played; Tom smiled at Bill.

When the song ended Tom got into his bed and Bill went to take a shower before likewise crawling into his bed.

X

X

X

Alex sat at the dinner table with Collette's family her mom, dad, and little brother. They had accepted her as she expected. They hadn't even asked questions when Collette told them Alex needed a place to stay. she was careful to keep her long sleeves pulled down as they talked about her school. She was behind Collette in English but ahead in math so they were working it out with the councilors.

Meanwhile Angel had gone back and made herself comfortable in her car; she didn't have an apartment yet. She planned to look for a nice place in the morning but for now her car was as good as anyplace.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander; what was Jake doing? Did he miss her? Did he care? Some time past midnight she finally fell asleep.

Unfortunately for her she was rudely awoken a few minutes later by her phone which had started to sing.

Ich seh dich weinen  
Und keiner wischt die Tränen weg  
Ich hör dich schreien  
Weil die Stille dich erstickt  
Ich fühl dein Herz  
Es ist einsam so wie du  
Lass dich fallen

"What," Angel mumbled into the phone.

"Angel guess what?" Alex said.

"Bill called you?"

"Mhmmm, guess what else?"

"I'm tired I wanna go back to sleep," Angel complained to the phone, as if the phone were the real problem here.

"We are going backstage to a Tokio Hotel concert!"

"That's really great," Angel said unaware of the meaning of Alex's words. It took her a moment before the realization kicked in.

"We're what?" Angel yelled to the phone. "When? How? Why? But? If? uhhh," Angel said nearly yelling.

"Stop screaming your really hurting my ears," Alex complained.

Angel squealed one last time before she stopped entirely. "That's better."

"So when is it? How did this happen? Why on earth did you wake me up? If I go what will I wear?" Angel said repeating her earlier questions with more depth.

"Tomorrow, I have NO idea, I didn't know you were sleeping, I don't know, you can borrow something," Alex rattled off answers as if from rote.

"How did you... and the... its 4 in the freaking morning how the hell did; gah you're so confusing." Angel said closing her eyes because her head hurt by this point.

"That I am!"

"So if it's in the morning wake me up, and I can't wait," she squealed.

The line went dead and she tried to fall back to sleep but it refused to come. She hopped out of the car and started to gather things she would need to get ready. She ran to the bathroom to the far end of the park and began her work.

Angel could imagine Alex running around like a crazy person getting ready... didn't Alex do everything like a crazy person? She was basically right. Alex was sitting in her new bedroom looking through all of her clothes... the ones she had brought... she wasn't sure what would work she ended up in a pair of fitted flair trip pants with red and silver everywhere a long sleeve black and white stripe shirt with a red and grey Tokio Hotel shirt that had TV's on it. She slipped on her chains starting with a cross at her neck and falling in variations to her belt. She put hand cuff chains on her pants and sat with her huge makeup collection which she had taken with her trying to figure out how to do hers and Collette's makeup. Collette wore Gray skinny jeans with black and white checkered high tops. Her under shirt was light grey with a dark gray tee shirt that said 'then Buffy staked Edward the end'


End file.
